Itsu Ashita
by BluAyu
Summary: When Holly's past comes back to haunt she must depend on Artemis to help her regain her bestfriend who thinks of her to be a traitor. With the LEP against Holly's situation, she and Artemis must face Holly's bloody past.


**Itsu Ashita**

_**-BluAyu**_

_((A/N: My new Artemis Fowl ficcie! I decide since my koi was actually going to write up a fic I would to, just to cheer her on! Itsu Ashita in Japanese means," Until Tomorrow". I picked a Japanese title just for it to be interesting. How this fic will turn out I have no clue, but just keep on reading. I'm sorry for such a long wait, my brain went dead after **"Switched**".))_

**One**

They say that if you keep your hopes up, that you'll eventually be crushed, crushed enough to kill yourself or never know life as it is again. Either way Holly Short wasn't giving in. Why she kept her hopes up, she had no earthly idea, but something inside her told her to be logical. That Artemis Fowl the second wasn't coming back, the mind wipe was final.

Currently, within a whole year of change, Holly was banned from the fairy world over the fact that the Haven Council found out about the Spiro and C Cube mission, Holly was fired from the LEP, Foaly and Root couldn't do anything about it, she was only to live with her cousin Ryoma in Shinjuku-ku in Japan. Above ground. It was better than being banned to the Artic Circle, but the fact that life had no real meaning to it made life feel boring. There was no long any excitement in her life, no adventurous missions and such. It was sitting, living a normal life, with her cousin.

"You know, you're going to go anorexic if you don't eat something," said a voice, awakening Holly from her thoughts.

Ryoma Short, age nineteen, he was going undercover for the LEP, just so the humans wouldn't figure out the People.

"I'm sorry, you...said something?" asked Holly. Her cousin had sure grown up, he had practically shut out her family and friends from her life after she joined the LEPrecon, and never looked back. Ryoma was now taller than her, he had medium toned skin, dark brown eyes, black hair in which he dyed blue streaks in. To make a living in the human world as well, he taught Kendo, meaning in which he was a sensei for a small school.

"I said you better eat," Ryoma replied flatly, placing a bowl of Ramen infront of his cousin.

Holly nodded, which was practically a thank you, and took small bites of the noodles in the bowl.

"It's been two weeks since you've been here, and you still look out of place. Were you really that fond of being a dog of the LEP?" asked Ryoma, staring out at the rising sun in the window.

"What do you mean? If you think I'm a dog of the LEP, then what about you Ryoma, you're going undercover for them too," pointed out Holly.

"I'm only doing it because I get to stay aboveground, I enjoy it here Holly, you have freedom to roam about where ever you please, it's not like Haven where you're limited to only go to such and such place. Over here it doesn't matter who you are," said Ryoma.

"I wasn't fond of LEPrecon, it was the fact that I was the first woman to actually prove to the men that we were just as good as they were, and Foaly...everyone was like a friend to me," replied Holly softly.

"Holly, you know I've always been a defender of women, they can do anything that men can do and they don't need to prove that. And...Foaly and them, who exactly is everyone?" asked Ryoma.

Holly's hazel eyes shot down to the floor, avoiding the look she was getting from her cousin.

"Just...everyone."

"Hm, Foaly mentioned something to me about someone, but I forgot what's her faces name. Artemis, I think, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Holly," said Ryoma teasingly.

"One Artemis is a boy not a girl my dear cousin, and two, Artemis isn't even exactly my friend...we just sort of were pushed together by fate and ended up working together," replied Holly who was blushing madly.

Ryoma laughed.

"And this is why I became human, because you can actually like a human, there's no rules against it," he said.

Holly sighed.

"I'm still a full-blooded fairy, either way if I was human I couldn't be his girl," she replied.

"AH-HA! So you do like him!" exclaimed Ryoma.

Holly staggered backward, falling into the floor, thankfully her bowl of Ramen didn't go down with her. Her cousin was most definitely going to pay.

"I didn't say anything about liking him Ryoma Short!" she screamed.

"Hahaha! And that's where you're wrong my dear you said, 'either way if I was human I couldn't be his girl' which practically says you're in love!" pointed out Ryoma, laughing madly.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"And what if I said you won Ryoma, that you were right?" she asked.

Ryoma smiled, his brown eyes glittering as he looked at his younger cousin.

"As you are my ikoto (1), I have no objection to it. I just better be invited the wedding and I better be able to meet him!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've been drinking some sort of alcoholic substance that makes you this hyper," said Holly flatly.

"Baka (2)," muttered Holly, proud that she knew as much Japanese as her cousin.

"Good luck with your problem Holly, if you need something just tell me," said Ryoma walking out to the den.

"May I call Foaly actually? Either way Artemis or not I doing this," Holly said.

Ryoma glanced back at Holly.

"Yea, sure you can."

* * *

"Yo!" exclaimed Juliet walking into the huge living, slinging her duffle bag onto the marble floors.

Artemis glanced back at Juliet.

"Welcome back Juliet," he replied.

"Hey, have you seen my bro? I'd like to say hi to him. I mean it's a one month vacation away from America! I need to spend as much time with you guys as possible," said Juliet.

"I think Butler is preparing some food in the kitchen, he'll be finished in a couple minutes if anything. How was America?" asked Artemis. He wasn't really curious, but just to sound nice and interested.

"Oh well New York is huge I loved it!" exclaimed Juliet happily.

"Oh she's here! The Jade Princess has returned!" exclaimed someone who walked down in the hall.

"Dom!" exclaimed Juliet hugging her older brother.

"How was it?" asked Butler smiling at his younger sister.

Juliet was so happy to be home, those blue eyes for once in a long time glittered.

"It was wonderful, I brought home first place," she replied.

"Good job, I had faith in you the whole time," said Butler.

Artemis glanced at the two siblings, he had to force himself not to smile. Those two depended on each other alot, they were brother and sister after all. They most definitely missed each other, it had been a year since Juliet has returned to the Fowl Manor. Juliet had went to America to fight, she was a Butler after all, and so Juliet was going to make a living doing what she did best.

Angeline and Artemis Senior came downstairs to greet Butler's sister home.

"Welcome back Juliet," greeted Artemis' father.

"I'm glad to be back, I've missed you guys alot," replied Juliet smiling.

Angeline nodded.

"We'll go to the spa once you've gotten settled in," she said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to unpack right now, just to get it over with," commented Juliet.

"No Juliet, let me do it. You go over to the den and watch your wrestling or some of that anime stuff you watch. You need to rest you just got back," said Butler.

"Fine then, but at least let me tend to the dinner, you know if you're going to unpack you can't look after the food at the same time. Remember last time you did something like that?" asked Juliet teasingly.

Her older brother bristled.

"Let's not talk about it," he muttered.

Artemis smirked.

"Oh you mean the chicken incident during the holidays?" he asked.

Juliet started to laugh insanely. And both Angeline and Artemis Senior chuckled.

"Alright, alright I get the point, Juliet can look after the roast!" exclaimed Butler walking out of the room.

Artemis turned back to the computer, nothing on those contact lenses yet. Not one scientist or eye doctor could actually figure what they were, those lenses were hazel though, odd... Artemis sighed typing up what he had found. Only a clue came to him, the person who owned them had hazel eyes.

_((A/N: WOW! It took me two weeks for two lousy pages. I actually had to retype this thing a couple times...scary. Anyway, what do you guys think? It's based on the fan comic/fan manga/doujinshi ((even though you really can't call it doujinshi)) but it's based on my Artemis Fowl fan manga I did. I beginning starts off like the doujinshi and has it's own story afterward, but I will have little parts of my manga story line in the fanfiction as well. Raven and Ryoma are in the fic, only because we figure out about Holly before she met Artemis and joined the LEPrecon. So it should be interesting for you all. See you next chapter!_

_**1:Ikoto**- In Japanese it mean cousin, Holly and Ryoma are cousins and Ryoma loves using Japanese words since his father was from Japan. And it's odd how the Short Family tree goes in my book. It was Holly's mom's sister who got married to Ryoma's father making Holly have a slight Asian bloodline run through her family. Then she has another cousin who's French names Clese as well. Okay enough with this note. I know I use Japanese alot, I'm trying to practice with it since I want Japanese to be my second language. I'm not very fluent yet though, so I can't carry on a real interesting conversation yet._

_**2. Baka**- What Hiei often calls Kuwabara, in Japanese it means "Idiot". It's my favorite word to call my brother! .' Holly and Ryoma often call eachother names, they're like brother and sister since Holly and Ryoma are practically all they have left since one half of the Short Family died and the other half is very distant, in my book at least. I don't know what has on Holly...o.o' He knows all though, I'm just twisting around the story.))_


End file.
